Australian Bananas
by Foofer
Summary: I'm just…there. Being; existing. Alone is what most people would call it, that or just weird. Kim's life is full of loneliness. When Jared finally sees the light though, some new adventures await Kim. Got Australian Bananas? *Jared Imprint Story*
1. Alone

_**AN:**_ _I realize that I did have another story, but barely anyone read that. Yeah, I will continue it if I have time, but this story is my top priority over the other one. ITS CHRISTMAS BREAK! which means I have more time to write!_

_~Foo_

_

* * *

_

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone_

_-Alone ; Heart_

Jared Yenta.

Just the name could send my lonely heart into overdrive.

You see, people don't notice me. At all. I'm just…there. Being; existing. Alone is what most people would call it, that or just weird.

I'm actually truly alone, I have no siblings, my parents work so much it's unhealthy, and I have no friends. But, who would be friends with me? I have plain brown hair, brown eyes, and I'm 5 foot even. I'm something easily forgotten. Which, let me tell you, sucks.

I sighed, enough of my pity party. I closed my journal (which was full of Kim Yenta's, Mrs. Yenta, etc. etc.) and threw it in my backpack. This can't be healthy, moping over someone that doesn't even know your name, even though you've known them since pre-school.

Sitting on my bed, I put my head in my hands. Maybe things will change? Maybe, some way, karma is working in my way and I won't be so alone anymore. Even though this is highly improbable, considering the object of my affection has been gone for 2 weeks.

Things will change though, I have a feeling.

Maybe.

* * *

_**Monday.**_

_**September 24, 2009**_

_**6:13 a.m.**_

_DING! DING! DING!_

I swear I will shoot my alarm clock one day. Just wait.

I was pulled from my amazing dream of Jared noticing me and loving me to get ready for the real world.

Misery here I come. Whooptie-freaking-do.

I climbed out of bed to endure my morning routine: Wake up, mope, shower, get dressed, mope, eat breakfast, mope, brush teeth, walk to school in the rain.

While moping of course. I feel like such a loser, all I do is sit around and think about the bad things, it's not like I _want _to be like this, heavens no! It's just, high school society has made me this way.

Mope-y.

Once I was done, I left towards the crap house we call a school. I swear, if I punched the wall, my fist would go through the wall, the school is like, 1,000 years old.

I mean, isn't that a health hazard? Yeah, it is.

With the rain pouring down, I couldn't really see where I was going. My foot caught on a stray rock and I was sent forward…into the mud. I swear, it's like God moved that mud puddle right in front of me just for a good laugh, I mean seriously! You can't make this stuff up!

And, DUN! DUN! DUN!, I'm wearing white pants. Well, they used to be white anyway.

I sprinted back home to change into some new jeans, thankfully that is the only thing that got dirty. God's going easy on me today.

I ran into class late of course, Mr. Onue was going to be so mad! Bursting through the door I noticed 3 things at once:

Everyone was staring at me

Mr. Onue was mad (like I said)

Jared was back

It's weird how things go from horrible, to horrific, to absolutely horrendous in an hour. _Someone grab a paper bag because I'm about to hyperventilate._ So attractive right, almost hyperventilating in front of the most magnificent guy on Earth. As I made my way to my seat, I tripped over something, sending my papers flying everywhere. And, who, by chance, do I land on?

The only one that I could possibly land on with my luck.

Jared Yenta himself.

Blushing furiously, I slowly looked up to his face, locking my brown eyes with his light grey ones. The look on his face went from shock, to confusion, to something I can't really identify. I've never seen anyone look at me like that, or look at me for more than 0.5 seconds. Odd.

I straightened myself up and turned to look at what I tripped over, and what do you know? Tyler Rem's foot is what I tripped on. Shocker.

"Watch where your going, freak." Tyler snickered, along with everyone else laughing behind their hands like I don't know they are laughing. While angry tears started to form in my eyes, _stupid traitor tear ducts, don't cry, don't cry._ I kept my head down, with a muttered "sorry". Normally this stuff doesn't bother me. It's usually "Freak" or "Creep" or "Ugly Duckling". Jared looked positively furious, probably because I touched him. Tyler is his best friend after all, he wouldn't be mad at him. Good thing I sit behind him, maybe Jared won't see me. I looked up, only to be met with the malicious eyes of Tyler.

And he was holding my journal.

"Dear Diary," He read loudly. I knew there was no stopping him now. This was going to suck epically.

"Jared doesn't notice me. I think it's because he thinks I'm a freak and ugly. After all, his friend Tyler told me today that my butt was too big and that my mother doesn't want me. What hurt the most though, was when he told me I was invisible. Maybe someday Jared will stick up for me…" I couldn't take the laughter anymore. I burst out of my seat and through the class door, leaving the class chanting "Invisigirl, Invisigirl, Invisigirl!" behind me. Sprinting through the halls randomly, I found a hall that no one goes through anymore, due to the fact the lighting was shut off and there was no air conditioner. I sat myself down and cried.

And cried. And cried.

"Hello?" A voice called from the darkness. "Are you alright?"

* * *

_**AN: Cliffy! Who do you think it will be? Review! Longer chapters to come!**_


	2. New Members and Imprintations

_**AN: **Thank you all for reading Australian Bananas! I'm hoping to get A LOT of reviews!_

_I just want to say thank you to __justsummer__ and __MrS. KaY CuLlEn__ for your wonderful reviews :)_

_  
~Foo_

**_Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Tyler! but not Kim or Jared...but thats okay :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_previously on Australian Bananas:_**

_Sprinting through the halls randomly, I found a hall that no one goes through anymore, due to the fact the lighting was shut off and there was no air conditioner. I sat myself down and cried. _

_And cried. And cried. _

_"Hello?" A voice called from the darkness. "Are you alright?"_

I jerked upright from the sudden voice coming down the hall.

"Hello?" They repeated. Is that….an Australian accent? In La Push?

"Y-yeah?" I sniffed. I probably looked like crap.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" She asked. Definitely a girl.

"No, not really."

"Is there anything I can do to, yah know, help?" She offered. How refreshing. Someone who cares.

"Everything is screwed. My world is spinning in a perpetual pit of sadness and loneliness." …nah, I didn't say that. It's what I wanted to say though.

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure that's not true. Why don't you tell me what happened?" She said, pulling me up so we could walk towards the lit areas of the building.

When we got to the light I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing before me was a statuesque blonde with striking blue eyes. My self-esteem hurts.

I rambled on through my pitiful story and when I got through, she looked like she was near tears.

"So you don't have any friends?" She whispered, as if saying it too loud would make it true.

"No." Was my simple reply. I mean, what do you say to someone that just confirmed what you've known all your life? I wasn't going to lie about it.

"OH. MY. GOSH. You are my new best friend. You see, I just moved here and I don't know anyone, and you are SO nice! Will you be my best friend?" She pouted.

Wait. Back up. Best friend? Best friend? Best friend? Best friend?!

That's a new one.

"Um, sure?" I answered, sounding like I was asking a question. She does seem really nice, even though I don't know her name. Hah, I don't know my new best friends name, how pathetic.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Jamie Henderson. Yours?" She responded.

"Kim Tero, nice to meet you Jamie." I smiled. EEEEP! I HAVE A FRIEND!

"Nice to meet you too!" And just like that, my day went from horrible, to horrific, to horrendous, to absolutely fantastic all in the span of 1 hour and 30 minutes. Maybe this is God making up for the mud puddle…and all my life.

With that, I showed her to her first class, laughing the whole way about stories from Australia.

_**JPOV**_

Why does my life have to be so complicated? I mean, isn't being a teenage werewolf enough?

Do I REALLY have to go to school too? I mean, really? I lost all my friends, broke up with my girlfriend of 2 months, and got a terrible haircut just because I'm a freaking werewolf.

I feel like the star of a soap opera.

My inner rambling was disturbed when someone burst through the door of Mr. Onue's class.

And boy was she beautiful.

Long silky brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and was perfectly straight. She didn't wear any make-up, which was good, because that would just take away from her natural beauty. She had amazing curves in all the right places…I just wanted to hold her till the end of time.

And she hasn't even looked at me yet.

Crap. She started walking this way when I saw Tyler stick his foot out to try and trip the angel. WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?! Her papers went flying everywhere and she landed on top of me. She is so warm and soft…okay, if I don't want a…ahem…big problem to happen right now, I should stop thinking about how soft she is. She slowly lifted her eyes up to meet mine, and all at once, my life shifted.

Nothing mattered anymore, nothing except for her. What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this? I just wanted to keep this beautiful angel safe and happy. Oh yes, her happiness and safety come first in my unworthy life. Anything she needs, she can have it. Anything that hurts her or even thinks about hurting her, will die. Dead. Gone. Done. If she wants it of course. I wanted to find out her name and where she has been all my life when reality came crashing down on me…Tyler tripped her…intentionally. I started to vibrate when she got up with a muttered "sorry" and went back to a seat behind me.

"Dear Diary," Tyler started reading loudly. What was this all about?

"Jared doesn't notice me. I think it's because he thinks I'm a freak and ugly. After all, his friend Tyler told me today that my butt was too big and that my mother doesn't want me. What hurt the most though, was when he told me I was invisible. Maybe someday Jared will stick up for me…" who's journal was this? The girl of my dreams busted out of her chair crying and ran out the door. Everyone was chanting "INVISIGIRL! INVISIGIRL! INVISIGIRL!" in the classroom.

It was hers.

And they hurt her feelings.

Made her _cry_.

Do you think Sam would notice if a whole class went missing? Probably. I jumped out of my chair and ran out the door to find her. Someone ran into me though, Paul.

"What the hell man?" He screamed. He started shaking badly. Oh no. I grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the forest. Me holding him by the arm and taking him were I wanted was too much for him, he got so mad. When we got into the forest, he phased into a big silver wolf. I changed also just to tell him what's going on.

_What is this?! Why do I have PAWS?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

**Paul! It's okay! Do you know the old legends?**

_Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?! AM I A F****ING WEREWOLF?!_

**Yes. You, along with me and Sam, are werewolves.**

I then proceeded to give him the "low down", as my dad would say, about being a werewolf.

_So…we read each others minds….interesting…_

**Black mail is against the rules just incase you were wondering**…I thought smugly.

_Maybe so, but things slip_. He replied, equally as smug. Ugh. I don't have time for this.

I felt the familiar zing that meant Sam had just phased.

_**Hey, Emily just made muffins, she said for me to call you in, hey, we have a new member?**_

**Yeah, its Paul.**

_Uhh..hey?_ Paul said, question-like.

_Did you say muffins?_ He asked.

_**Oh yeah. I did. Good muffins too, c'mon.**_ He then led us to Emily's house. Well, led Paul since he didn't know where to go, but I did. Too bad he wasn't allowed into the house, Sam doesn't let anyone that hasn't fully controlled their werewolf abilities into the house…kind of like potty trained dogs if you think about it.

But, I had more important things to think about than muffins.

I never thought I would say that, but it's true. I simply must find out what my beautiful angel's name is, so badly, I think I may explode if I don't find out. What if she doesn't like me though?

Sam caught on to the fact that I was thinking about only that beautiful…perfect…amazing…gorgeous…

_**Okay! I get it! She's amazing…look, Jared…I think you imprinted.**_ He thought.

Did I?

Did I just imprint?

* * *

_**AN: **Hope you liked it! I have a poll on my profile for who YOU want to imprint on Jamie!!_

_READ AND REVIEW!!_

_Jared:_ **bold**

_Paul: italics_

_Sam: **Bold Italics**_

_~Foo_


End file.
